Ma vie de privé
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Sur un début de benebu, la première enquête de Severus obligé de quitter Poudlard pour embrasser une carrière de privée. SS/RL
1. Mes débuts dans le job

**Ma vie de privé**

**Rating :** PG

**Pairing :** SS/Lupin

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling.

**Note **: dans le cadre d'un défi de SevySNow, j'ai repris le début d'un texte dû à la plume de benebu qui m'a gentiment permis de le publier ici aussi. En gras le début et ensuite, les bêtises écrites par bibi! Attendez vous aussi à divers petits os à la suite de ce texte !

* * *

**Ma vie de privé**

**C'est par hasard que j'ai atterri dans ce business. Par hasard, et par nécessité - pensez ce que vous voudrez de moi, mais je suis plutôt attaché à mes trois repas par jour. Alors une fois que j'ai mis fin à mon contrat à l'asile - enfin, à Poudlard, mais c'est comme ça que j'avais fini par le surnommer, je vous ferai pas de dessin - il a bien fallu que je cherche un autre moyen de me payer le beurre et les épinards… J'vais pas vous la jouer glamour, j'ai pas croulé sous les propositions - allez savoir pourquoi, les vieux se méfient, et les jeunes m'aiment pas. J'ai ouvert la Gazette, j'ai fait les annonces. Et croyez-le ou non, la seule qui ait retenu mon attention **

_**Rech pers discrète mission conf**__**. **__Bon salaire. Cont. : par la Gazette__**.**_

Dès que j'ai zieuté la drôlesse qu'allait me servir de patronne, je me suis dit que les soucis n'étaient pas loin ! Carrossée comme pas permis, une tignasse blonde qui fait crever les Vélanes elles-mêmes de jalousie, la princesse des Glaces et la plus belle garce du monde magique, Narcissa Malefoy herself !

Parlez d'une guigne….

Il semblerait que le père Lucius ne sache pas de contenter de ce qu'il a dans le plumard conjugal et papillonne de droite et de gauche, au grand déplaisir de sa légitime.

C'est pas pour dire, mais si j'avais une poupée pareille dans mon lit, j'irais pas voir dans celui des autres s'il y fait plus chaud. Sans parler de la colère du petit lot, pas Serpentarde et Black pour rien, et qui promettait des temps pas bath à Malefoy.

Cependant un Gallion est un Gallion et, contre rétribution, parce que mon proprio' commençait à me chanter le grand air à chaque fois que je croisais sa vilaine bobine, je promis de fournir une filature appropriée du godelureau et une liste des créatures de perdition qu'il fréquentait.

On comprenait aisément la fureur de la blonde. Non seulement il soulevait les jupons et les pantalons à droite et à gauche, mais il avait le culot de ne pas se faire prendre. La pension alimentaire qu'il verserait à Narcissa si le divorce était prononcé en la faveur de l'épouse délaissée suffirait à remettre un pays du Tiers-Monde à flots. Rien de pire qu'une gonzesse bafouée, et faute de le ramener au plumard légitime, je compris bien qu'il allait devoir cracher le fric.

Des histoires d'épouses trompées, croyez-moi, j'en ai vu une flopé depuis, à croire qu'il n'y a pas un seul sorcier, ou une seule sorcière, qui n'ait pas les hormones en folies dans ce pays. Même si cette histoire ne se révéla pas aussi sordide que celle de l'endeuillé de Gloucestershire ou de la Pythie de Glasgow, c'était ma première affaire et je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, j'avais remboursé avec l'avance mes créanciers les plus tordus, ceux qui pensent que vous pendre par les pouces au-dessus d'un nid de Doxxys vous fait cracher les Noises plutôt que pisser dans votre froc, m'étais enfilé un sérieux gueuleton pour écluser les jours de disette précédentes et je mettais en chasse du père Malefoy.

Vêtu de ma plus belle robe, la seule sans raccord en fait, je fis le tour des bars les plus classes qu'on pouvait trouver sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Pas de risques qu'il court la gourgandine dans des endroits fréquentés par le tout-venant, il avait ses standards et je me doutais bien que le rade où j'éclusai mon tord-boyaux quotidien n'entrait pas dans la catégorie.

A moi donc les bordels chics de l'Allée des Embrumes. Discrétions maximums et services garantis. Je ne dis pas que l'ostrogoth ne fricote pas avec les matrones et les pupilles des autres lignées du même tonneau, mais trouver des preuves sera plus difficile.

Premier arrêt, première surprise : le videur, vêtements miteux et carrure à l'avenant, mais la force du loup-garou sous le paquet cadeau…Il allait devenir l'un des mes informateurs privilégiés mais la seule réflexion que je me fis à ce moment-là fut que je croisais trop de vieilles connaissances pour un changement de vie radicale.

« Lupin, encore tombé plus bas dans les couches sociales ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il envisageait une nouvelle catégorie rien que pour toi !

— J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été jeté dehors de l'école, tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de te taire ?

—Uniquement si tu me laisses entrer.

—Hors de question, tu n'es pas membre du club !

— Tu veux dire que tu as accès à la liste ?

—Bien sûr, comment saurais-je qui rejeter, sinon ?

—Toi et moi, nous allons avoir une longue discussion. A quelle heure tu finis ? »

* * *

Au début, je ne voulais que l'accès au registre. Le nom de Lucius en noir sur blanc aurait permis à un bon avocat de lui ficher un peu les jetons. Promis, un petit coup d'œil, c'est tout ce que je voulais mais le problème des discussions avec Lupin, c'est que cela dégénère toujours en partie de jambes en l'air. Je crois qu'à l'époque où nous enseignons tous deux dans cette maison de dingues, nous avions dû visiter tous les placards à balais. On peut en faire des choses avec de la cire à meubles, croyez-moi. J'ai perdu trois heures dans la piaule miteuse du loup mais, outre qu'on ne va pas cracher sur un petit coup dans les chaussettes et que Lupin se débrouille au plumard, les confidences sur l'oreiller se sont révélées fructueuses.

Revenons à nos Malefoy. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ce qui m'a été confié. Oui, Lucius est bien un visiteur habituel du bordel mais il ne monte avec aucune des pensionnaires. Non, il amène avec lui une femme dissimulant ses traits et sa silhouette sous un lourd domino de velours smaragdin. Peut-être qu'il a une maîtresse attitrée dans la bonne société, finalement ?

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est ?

—Non, mais si ils sont encore là tout à l'heure, tu pourrais peut-être les suivre ?

—Tu veux dire qu'ils sont là en ce moment ? Sombre âne bâté, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit plutôt ?

— Sev, non, celui-là c'est mon pantalon ».

Trop tard, je suis déjà dans l'escalier. Je remonte l'Allée des Embrumes à toute allure et j'arrive juste à temps pour voir Lucius et le domino se séparer. Lucius repart vers le chemin de Traverse et la silhouette mystérieuse vers une ruelle. Refusant de voir la drôlesse me filer entre les doigts par transplanage, je lui saute sur le râble dans un mouvement que n'aurait pas désavoué un Gryffondor.

« Je te tiens, espèce de…NARCISSA !! »

De nombreuses explications plus tard, la vérité éclatait. Dans le but de pimenter un peu leur temps passé au plumard, Lucius avait proposé à sa douce ces rendez-vous clandestins dans une maison de passe. La garce avait sauté sur l'occasion, depuis le temps qu'elle en avait marre de son époux, mais pas de sa fortune. Si on avait fourni la preuve qu'il fréquentait un tel endroit, le fric était à elle, et nul n'aurait jamais cru le père Malefoy disant que le domino était sa légitime ! Seulement je ne m'étais pas contenté de jeter un œil au registre !

Faut dire qu'elle se montra belle joueuse. C'est elle qui me fournit la mise de départ pour les locaux de mon agence d'investigation, et si vous me dites que c'était du chantage de ma part, laissez moi vous dire qu'il n'y aucune espèce de preuves !

C'est elle aussi qui m'envoya mes premiers clients, quoique je me serais passé de la masse d'ennuis de l'affaire du mort disparu du Manoir Bulstrode, et c'est elle qui m'écoute grommeler et me soûler au rythme des entrées et sorties de ce loup miteux dans ma vie.

C'est même elle qui m'a sorti de tôle quand je fus accusé de dissimulation de preuve dans l'affaire du jade enchanté des Black, mais c'est un autre histoire…

Fin.


	2. La disparition de Victoria Frobisher

**Ma vie de privé**

**Rating :** PG-13

**Pairing :** SS/Lupin

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling.

**Frobisher, Victoria (Vicky)** (c. 1981-83 ?) (au moins en 2e année en automne 1995)  
Elle est impliquée dans tout un tas d'associations, particulièrement le club de sortilèges. A fait des essais pour le poste de gardien des Gryffondor durant l'automne 1995 et volait mieux que Ron Weasley ; cependant, elle ne fut pas retenue car si les entraînements avaient lieu le même jour que son club de sortilèges, elle ferait passer son club en priorité (OP13).

**Note **: Attention, dans ce texte se dissimule une référence à un célèbre film français dont les dialogues sont dus à Michel Audiard…Lequel ?

* * *

**La disparition de Victoria Frobisher**

Avoir quitté l'asile Poudlard fut un soulagement, croyez-moi bien.

Le Patron était tordu, un vieux maniaque obsédé par le sucre, sûrement une compensation, les collègues étaient la plus belle collection de déréglés de la caboche dont on puisse rêver et les élèves…des cancrelats.

Cependant, il y avait presque des moments où je regrettais cette époque. Quand je trouvais un huissier avec deux trolls devant l'endroit où je créchais par exemple.

« Hhmmprprfffffff. »

C'était officiel, mon estomac faisait le même bruit qu'un Souaffle qui se dégonfle quand il recevait un pied de troll, du 54 fillette au minimum.

« Je paierais.

—Le proprio en a marre des promesses, Snape, trois jours et après, tu vires de là. »

C'était le problème d'être un privé à son compte : j'avais des clients qui jouaient les filles de l'air avant d'allonger le blé, des frais de teinturiers à chaque fois que les barbouzes du Ministère me balançaient dans une flaque de gadoue pour avoir fourré mon grand nez là où il ne fallait pas…

Il me fallait une affaire pour renflouer la caisse, et vite…J'avais déjà tapé Narcissa deux fois cette année, et on était en Avril ! Je croulais pas sous le boulot en ce moment : depuis l'affaire du gobelin mort dans le plumard de la mère Weasley, je passais mon temps à jouer aux fléchettes sur un portrait du vieux dingue en éclusant.

Je descendis au _Centaure borgne_, une taverne miteuse de l'Allée des Embrumes dont j'avais fait ma cantine. La bouffe était confite dans la graisse et le tenancier étalait la saleté sur les verres à coup de torchons, mais leur tord-boyaux, c'était plutôt une boisson d'homme !

Juste quand je terminais mon premier verre, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis pénétrer dans la pièce l'un de mes informateurs, le videur du _Boudoir de Morgane_, le plus chic bordel du coin **(0)**, Remus Lupin, occasionnellement mon amant lorsqu'il était bien luné.

Et dans son cas, c'était pas un jeu de mots grivois

« Je te paye un verre, Lupin ?

—La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, je me suis réveillé avec mal à l'arrière train et plus léger de 5 Gallions.

—J'avais besoin d'oseille pour échapper aux Aurors, et je te les ai rendus, non ! Un emprunt, quoi, pas comme si je te les avais chouravé pour de bon»

Il me zieute du coin de l'œil en se hissant sur le tabouret à mes côtés, puis se commande un Pied d'elfe **(1)**

« Descendu de ton pigeonnier de bureau pour te mêler aux mortels ?

—Je cherche du boulot. T'as rien entendu qui m'intéresserait ?

—T'ai déjà dit de laisser les clients du Boudoir tranquille. Ça m'emmerderait de te mettre les tripes à l'air. »

C'est qu'il le ferait sûrement, ce con !

« J'ai entendu des trucs…

—Fantastique, je serais grillé pour avoir défloré Jeanne d'Arc. »

Il me colla une torgnole, plutôt gentille vu sa force de loup-garou, à l'arrière du crâne. De toute façon, m'étonnerait que ce coureur de Black ait laissé passer intouché ce beau petit lot, dans leurs jeunes années.

« Il y a un type du quartier qui venait souvent au Boudoir, sa femme est morte depuis plusieurs années et il…

—…avait le futal qui le démangeait.

—On le voit plus depuis une quinzaine. Paraît que sa môme a disparu et qu'il aide les Aurors à la chercher.

—Il avait une régulière et il venait quand même ?

—Sa fille, espèce de porc !

—Oh. C'est quoi son blaze ?

—Victoria Frobisher. Te dis quelque chose ?

—Ouais. Une de mes élèves. Pauvre gosse.

—Tu penses qu'elle a pu faire une mauvaise rencontre ?

—Nous sommes dans l'allée des Embrumes, Lupin, Jack l'éventreur lui-même y aurait fait une mauvaise rencontre ! »

* * *

Victoria Frobisher. Je m'en souvenais très bien. Petite, les cheveux châtains, ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en potions, mais avec une écriture en pattes de mouche qui m'obligeait à recourir à une loupe pour déchiffrer ses copies.

J'allumais une sèche et je regardais tranquillement la fumée monter vers le plafond en invoquant le visage de la môme. Elle devait être adulte, désormais.

Dans le lit, à mes côtés, Lupin se retourna dans son sommeil. Pour ce soir, j'avais un toit au dessus de la tête, mais la guerre avait aigri le loup-garou et je le voyais mal recueillir définitivement un ex-prof si le proprio me foutait à la rue.

Sans compter que si on se croisait tous les jours, l'un de nous finirait par étendre l'autre, et pas dans le sens plaisant….

Mais bon, demain était un autre jour…j'écrasais ma clope dans le verre sur la table de nuit, et je laissais ma main glisser sur le torse du loup-garou jusqu'à ce que ses paupières cillent….puisque j'étais dans un lit confortable ce soir, autant en profiter !

* * *

Les voisins n'avaient rien vu.

Le père Fisher n'avait rien vu.

Les Aurors m'avaient dit d'aller me faire voir.

_J'adorais _les enquêtes qui commençaient bien.

Il était vingt heures et je traînais d'échoppes crasseuses en magasins du même tonneau, à montrer la photo de la môme, un boulot basique et chiant que ces messieurs du Ministère ont souvent pas le temps de se farcir, en me disant qu'il faudrait bien que je me décide à aller voir si les huissiers étaient chez moi à un moment, quand je récoltais le premier renseignement intéressant.

Le premier clerc de l'étude Tari et Grani, qui se révèlait être cette petite saleté de Crivey cadet, eut une drôle de tête lorsqu'il vit la photo, alors je le travaillais un peu. Je lui foutais toujours les jetons apparemment. Alors qu'il sortait déjeuner, il y a environ deux semaines, il avait vu une jeune femme qui ressemblait à ma photo chez Barjow et Beurk.

J'évitais soigneusement de demander ce qu'il foutait à aller déjeuner chez Barjow et Beurk, son teint ne laissant aucun doute au Maître des Potions en moi. Il y a longtemps que je savais que le trafic de Poudre Hard Bop passait par cette boutique. S'il ne décrochait pas rapidement, il ne ferait pas long feu.

Pourquoi je ne disais rien aux Aurors, dont l'une des équipes de bras cassés cherchaient à démanteler le réseau de cette dope depuis des plombes ?

Parce qu'il faisait bon avoir toujours un atout dans sa manche, et que je ne savais pas quand je pouvais avoir besoin d'un artefact en dehors du circuit, ou d'une baguette clean ……

Barjow et Beurk était bardée de sortilèges pour empêcher des visiteurs indélicats d'empocher l'argenterie **(2) **…mais pas si bien protégée que cela, si on veut juste entrer…

Ceci dit, sortir sera plus difficile, vu que j'étais maintenant saucissonné sur le sol, en compagnie de Victoria, tandis que nous écoutions déblatérer le Barjow actuel sur les importuns qui mettaient leur nez dans ses affaires.

Apparemment, il avait l'intention de nous éparpiller depuis tous les ponts de la Tamise, en macédoine fine, le tout pour couvrir son trafic. La môme avait un mec tombé dans cette came, qui avait fait des dettes pour se procurer ses doses, et elle était venue les régler.

Seulement, ce gros porc s'était dit qu'il pourrait garder le fric et vendre un peu la fille à ses clients de l'arrière salle.

Pauvre gosse, l'amour l'avait mise dans une sale panade.

J'en était à me demander si le rayon des bonnes actions de ma vie contrebalancerait le reste, quand les Aurors défoncèrent la porte, baguette en pogne, arrêtèrent le bonhomme…et voulurent m'alpaguer comme son complice !

De multiples interrogatoires plus tard sous Veritaserum, c'est Weasley qui me reconduisit le lendemain à l'aube à la porte du Ministère. La gosse avait retrouvé son père, et flanqué le plus beau coup de genou que j'ai jamais vu dans les précieuses de ce petit crétin de Crivey, son mec, qui savait où elle était mais n'avait rien dit, de peur de perdre son job quand sa dépendance à la drogue serait connue et qui ne s'était décidé à prévenir les autorités que lorsqu'il avait vu que, moi non plus, je ne ressortais pas.

J'aurais même eu droit à une récompense, si je n'avais pas craché sous Veritaserum connaître l'implication de Barjow et Beurk dans le trafic depuis des mois. Résultat, cette pustule rousse a convaincu le père de donner la récompense à la prévention contre cette saloperie.

Je rentrais chez moi, moulu.

Bordel, l'huissier était là, en plus.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à perdre toutes mes ratiches des mains de son troll, celui-ci reçut un loup-garou sur le râble…Un troll, ça a plus d'instinct que de cervelle, et même sous sa forme humaine, Lupin pue le prédateur pour tout ce qui y a de l'instinct. Le genre avec des grandes dents, des griffes et une voix faite pour hurler à la lune, ça calme direct.

Lupin resta maître du terrain, faute de combattants, et me traîna à l'intérieur pour soigner mes ecchymoses.

« Arrête de grogner, t'es vivant, non ?

—Mais fauché.

—Tu trouveras un autre job. En attendant, je te paye un petit déjeuner au _Centaure borgne. _Œufs au plat, café noir et bacon, et tu seras un autre homme. Mais avant, faut que tu passes sous la douche, parce que tu ne sens pas la rose.

—T'es difficile, ma chère. Mais bon, vu que t'as évité à mon nez de dévier un peu plus…Si tu payes aussi mon loyer, je veux bien porter du patchouli, même.

—Rêve pas trop. Mais si le café te réveille assez, t'auras droit à une gâterie, avant que j'aille au boulot. »

.

.

**(0) Entendez par là que vous êtes quasiment sûr de vous réveiller vivant. Sans votre bourse, mais vivant. Et les prestations sont sans conteste des plus originales, que ce soit au niveau de l'espèce ou du nombre de participants. **

**(1) Une dose de Firewhiskey dans une sphère de protection magique, le tout dans un chope de gnôle de centaure. On vide la choppe, puis on croque la sphère. Quant au nom, le pied serait le seul bout qu'on retrouverait d'un elfe qui essayerait de picoler un truc pareil. **

**(2)Ou l'argenterie d'empocher le visiteur. On ne sait jamais trop, dans une boutique des Embrumes. **

.

.

**Fin de l'épisode**


	3. Meurtre et romans roses…

**Ma vie de privé**

**Rating :** PG-13

**Pairing :** SS/Lupin

**Nombre de mots** : 1646

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling.

Pour l'anniversaire de zazaone, voici donc un troisième volet de notre privé préféré !

* * *

**Meurtre et romans roses…**

**.  
**

Elle entra dans le bureau sans même frapper. Je levais vaguement le nez de la Gazette du jour **(0)**, pour apercevoir un minois fardé comme une œuvre d'art, une robe anthracite sortie sans nul doute de la plus chic des boutiques de Pré au Lard, et un voile de grand deuil encadrant des mèches noires artistiquement arrangées.

Dites moi qu'elle était venue jusque dans mon antre pour un petit cinq à sept !

A ce moment là, et tandis que je virais du siège visiteur une pile de dossiers que je devais classer depuis la mort du père Noé, je compris pourquoi son visage m'était familier, je le voyais dans le papelard depuis trois jours, depuis qu'on avait retrouvé l'auteur le plus surfait du monde magique dézingué dans son burlingue à coup de coupe-papier kabyle.

Romilda Vane, toute récente veuve Lockhart.

Autant pour le cinq à sept.

La poupée s'installa à mon bureau, tamponnant son petit nez d'un mouchoir de dentelle tellement fin que c'est à se demander s'il pourrait servir à quelque chose et me proposa une somme astronomique pour retrouver le particulier qui avait changé son époux en macchabé.

Ma foi, autant je ne supportais pas ce jobard enfariné, autant l'idée qu'une part de son magot tombât dans mon escarcelle était loin de me déplaire. Cependant, les Aurors du Ministère, à commencer par Shacklebolt, poulet en chef, ne me portaient pas dans leur cœur, et auraient même rincé la dalle au type qui me refroidirait. Entraver une enquête officielle n'aiderait pas mon cas, ce que je signalais à la douce enfant, tout en zieutant ses courbes, parce que se rincer l'œil n'a jamais tué personne.

Se penchant en avant, dans un geste sans nul doute exercé, elle me mit son décolleté, fort rempli, sous le nez. Il en fallait plus qu'une paire de roberts pour me faire pencher, cependant.

.

Quoique c'était une fort joli paire.

.

Bon, à la rigueur, si l'avance sur salaire était suffisante….

* * *

Lockhart avait été retrouvé déjà froid par un de leurs elfes de maison, avec autant de trous dans le corps que faire se peut…Il laissait une épouse éplorée, ma cliente, un roman qui resterait à jamais inachevé **(1)** et une confortable fortune, due à son activité de pisse-copie pour une maison d'éditions érotiques.

Quand il pondait des fariboles héroïques, les ménagères ne se sentaient déjà plus. Lorsqu'il avait, après la guerre, mis à son actif la littérature olé olé pour damoiselles**(2)**, c'était devenu hystérie dans les gaines de maintien à tous les étages de la société sorcière…

Il paraîtrait que même cette sale garce de Lestrange dévorait ses œuvres, vautrée sur son grabat d'Azkaban !

Une semaine plus tard, j'en savais beaucoup trop à mon goût sur la maison d'éditions _Frissons roses_, et pas assez sur qui avait pu refroidir l'autre jocrisse.

Sur qui aurait eu des raisons, là, j'avais pléthore de candidats, par contre.

La môme Vane-nouvellement-Lockhart, par exemple.

Vingt ans d'écart à la louche, un époux nombriliste au dernier degré et un paquet d'oseille, à s'en mettre plein les fouilles.

Cormac McLaggen, le directeur de publications de la maison d'éditions en question. Vu à se prendre le chou avec l'arc-en-ciel ambulant trois jours avant le meurtre.

Zabini, sinon. Le secrétaire du dit macchabé…Une veuve carrossée comme la luxure elle-même, un patron qui le traitait comme un chien …

Moi. Pour une sombre histoire de Saint Valentin à l'époque où j'enseignais chez les dingues et où un vieux dingo citronné faisait de me caser sa croisade secondaire, juste après empêcher une guerre magique.

Ou alors, un zozo quelconque et encore anonyme, amoureux des belles lettres et qui avait pensé qu'il était temps d'arrêter le massacre. ….

* * *

Finalement, la solution était simple.

Chercher la femme.

J'aurai juré que la citation s'appliquait à la veuve et si j'avais entrepris de la suivre, c'était persuadé qu'à un moment ou à un autre, je la trouverai en train de partager le fric avec un amant, Zabini sans doute.

Quand j'escaladais la glycine de cette auberge de campagne pour zieuter la chambre, je m'attendais _vraiment_ à trouver la bougresse au lit avec un quelconque maroufle !

Dans le rôle du dit, je m'attendais pas du tout à trouver Ginny Weasley, ni à les apercevoir échanger de la salive en plus de l'oseille.

Je me barrais avant qu'elles commencent à échanger autre chose.

Potter devait être un bien mauvais coup pour que deux de ses conquêtes se réorientent ainsi.

* * *

« Je viens parler au grand manitou ».

Weasley releva la tête de son bureau, pour essayer de me persuader que, quelque soit le coup tordu où je m'étais enfilé cette fois, il se ferait une joie de m'enfoncer lui-même la tête sous l'eau, mais je tins bon et réclamait Shacklebolt à corps et à cri. Le jeune bleubite parut vexé comme un pou, mais j'avais mieux à faire que de lui passer la brosse à reluire pour l'instant.

Tout dégoiser aux Aurors.

En règles générales, je n'aimais pas balancer, mais je détestais encore plus être pris pour un cave, et la veuve joyeuse et sa …quoi ? Petite amie ? Gigolette ? Enfin, la veuve joyeuse et Weasley femelle allaient le savoir très vite.

Tandis que j'observais les circonvolutions ophidiennes de la fumée de la clope de Shacklebolt qui se consumait, abandonnée, dans le cendrier sur le bureau tandis qu'il prenait ma déposition, j'eus une petite pensée pour ce jobard de Lockhart. Penser qu'une souris dont il aurait pu être le père acceptait son plumard comme domicile conjugal pour autre chose que son argent, fallait qu'il soit barré…

Pauvre type. J'espérais quand même qu'il n'avait pas vu venir le coup.

Le jour tombait quand je décarrais discretos du Ministère, pour regagner l'Allé des Embrumes. J'avais le gosier sec d'une journée passée à jaspiner dans l'oreille de la flicaille ce que je savais de l'histoire, et aussi un goût acre dans la gorge, qui pour une fois ne venait pas de ce que j'avais été rond comme une queue de pelle douze heures avant.

Les amantes meurtrières étant en train de découvrir les joies de la promiscuité carcérale et l'odeur d'ammoniaque propres à ces lieux dans les geôles du Ministère, rien ne disait quand je serai payé.

Ni même si quelqu'un m'allongerait la monnaie un jour. Grommelant, je me traînais le long de rues en observant leur spectacle.

Tapins à tous les coins de rues, marchandages dans les encoignures de portes…Quelque part, je préférais ça. Ici, au moins, on annonçait la couleur franco. Si on vous dépouillait, c'était pas en faisant un beau sourire, plutôt en vous collant un coupe-chou sous la jugulaire.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claquait et un pochtron vint embrasser le trottoir à mes pieds. Levant le nez, je constatais que j'étais venu traîner devant _Le Boudoir de Morgane_, plus chic bordel du coin, sans même y penser et que c'était Lupin, son videur et mon amant occasionnel qui venait d'envoyer le poivrot voir ailleurs.

« T'es dans un bel état, gloussa le lycan en étudiant mon état, tu sors d'une poubelle ?

—Du Ministère », grognai-je, mais après tout, c'était peu ou prou la même chose.

Il gloussa une seconde fois, parut réfléchir puis désigna le type en train de vomir tripes et boyaux trois mètres plus loin.

« On a une piaule qui vient de se libérer.

— J'n'ai pas les moyens de me payer une des demoiselles sous ta garde, Lupin. Et quand j'ai du fric, je préfère me payer un coup à boire qu'une pute. Moins dangereux à long terme, je préfère la cirrhose à la syphilis. »

Il souleva un sourcil avec un petit air mariole qui me donnait envie de lui filer une torgnole. Mais juste à cet instant, je saisis où il voulait en venir, alors je la fermais bien soigneusement en le suivant à l'intérieur.

* * *

Les draps étaient parfumés d'une odeur trop fruitée à mon goût, et je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'une collection de photographies mouvantes et égrillardes comme celle qui ornait les murs pour me mettre en jambes, merci.

Cependant, tandis qu'un loup-garou nu ricanait à ce que je venais de lui raconter, et me disait que sa patronne achèterait mon récit, _quelques sous, vu l'état de ton compte en banque, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal_,** (3)** pour en faire un des numéros de l'établissement et que les « Amantes meurtrières » allaient avoir un succès du tonnerre, les vieux libidineux adorant à la fois les histoires d'amour saphiques et les histoires de crimes, je me fichais du cadre.

A cet instant, la main de Lupin glissa encore un peu plus bas, signe que la pause papote était fini, je gémis, et envoyais balader le souvenir de Lockhart, de sa veuve et de tous les Weasley que la terre avait jamais portés. J'avais beaucoup mieux à faire pour l'instant.

.

.

**(0)Pas qu'elle est grand intérêt toute façon. Enième atteinte à la pudeur sur la voie publique de Potter, ce qui est une façon élégante de dire qu'il s'envoyait une de ses groupies dans une allée sombre, et malversations financières au Ministère. **

**(1)Quelque chose que le meurtrier pourrait mettre en valeur devant le Mangamot comme service rendu aux belles-lettres sorcières. **

**(2)Quoique le terme de littérature était mal choisi. D'après ce que je savais, tous les bouquins suivait le même scénario : une jeune gourde tombait successivement : sur un os, dingue de son sauveur et en cloques. **_**Ça**_** portait des noms comme « L'Auror qui m'aimait », « Le Secret du vampire » et « Sorcière en mal d'amour » et j'aurais préféré être piétiné par un hippogriffe que de devoir me farcir ce genre de torchons. **

**(3)Je lui aurais bien dit d'aller se faire foutre, mais ça aurait manqué d'impact, vu qu'on était à poil dans un pieu et que c'est exactement ce qui venait de se passer. **

**fin.


End file.
